halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN2)
The Mjolnir GEN2 Powered Assault Armor is the newest generation of the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, specifically designed for the SPARTAN-IV program, and introduced following the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war of 2525-2552. This armor was not designed or created by Dr. Catherine Halsey, but was instead created by the Materials Group. It is produced by dozens of manufacturers, both private and militarized. Aesthetically, the second generation of Mjolnir Armor differs from first generation most noticeably in regards to its streamlined edges, pronounced power pack design and increased customization options. Unlike the previous installments of Mjolnir Armor, the ceramic-metallic alloy that composes the main armor plates is much more versatile, and can be attached to the metal-alloy under-suit within a matter of seconds (as opposed to the original MK. IV armor, which took SPARTAN-IIs several hours and a team of technicians to don). One of the most drastic physical changes between GEN2 and GEN1 Mjolnir Armor is the under-suit. It seems that SPARTAN IV personnel wear part of their under-suit at all times so they can be readied for battle more quickly. GEN2 armor boasts a more streamlined and form-fitting metal-alloy under-suit with the sheathing of the neck now extending until just under the jaw. Whether this design modification was implemented in regards to pressurizing the suit in vacuum is unknown. The outermost layer of the under-suit has also been modified, now resembling a layer of scales. With regard to armor customization, the second generation of Mjolnir Armor has a great degree of modularity, with alternative helmets, shoulders, chest plates, legs, forearms and visors available. Moreover, SPARTAN-IVs are able to tune their armor using Tactical Packages and Support Upgrades to better suit operational requirements. Variants *Achilles *Air Assault *Anubis *Argonaut *Argus *Athlon *Atlas *Aviator *Breaker *Buccaneer *Centurion *Challenger *Cinder *CIO *Commando *Copperhead *Cyclops *Cypher *Deadeye *Decimator *Defender *Dynast *Enforcer *Engineer *EOD *EVA *Fenrir *Foehammer *FOTUS *Freebooter *Goblin *GUNGNIR *HAZOP *Helioskrill *Hellcat *Helljumper *Hermes *Hunter *Icarus *Indomitable *Infiltrator *Interceptor *Intruder *Jumpmaster *Legionnaire *Locus *Mako *Marauder *Mark IV *Mark V *Mark VI *Mark VII *Maverick *Nightfall *Noble *Nomad *Oceanic *Operator *Orbital *Pathfinder *Pioneer *Prefect *Protector *Raider *Raijin *Ranger *Reaper *Recluse *Recon *Recruit *Ricochet *Rogue *Scanner *Scout *Security *Seeker *Shinobi *Soldier *Stalker *Stinger *Strider *Technician *Teishin *Tracer *Tracker *Valkyrie *Vanguard *Vector *Venator *Venture *Vigilant *Viper *Void Dancer *War Master *Warrior *Wetwork *Wrath Trivia *The top half of the undersuit is colored the same as the primary color, unlike all other Halo games. *Since Mjolnir/Mark VII is available it would seem that it made it to mass production stage. *The motion tracker of the Mjolnir GEN 2 armor is more detailed than that of the GEN 1's. The GEN 2's displays vehicles with their approximate shape, not just as red or yellow dots. **Enemies with Active Camouflage and unoccupied vehicles appear blue. *Mjolnir GEN 2 armor is stronger, faster, and lighter than Mjolnir GEN 1 armor.[http://members.shaw.ca/laird2/temp/derp/interview.mp3 Frank O'Connor interview during San Diego Comic-Con 2012] 1:15 - 2:10 Sources ru:Усиленная_штурмовая_броня_"Мьёльнир"_(Поколение_2) GEN2